Always Having A Place
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: All children must grow up, so what happens to the toys when Bonnie grows up too? Woody knows that he'll always have a place in one family's heart. Bit of a Monster's Inc cameo


**So I thought the last _Toy Story_ was so sad! I donated a fair few of my toys once I grew out of them, but I kepts a decent amount for sentimental reasons. This idea struck me right after I saw the movie but it took me months to finally put it out in a story. **

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Bonnie cried as she dug through her closet. "Mom! Have you seen my pink hoodie?"<p>

"Which pink hoodie?" came the reply.

"The Grease one! It's old movie night at Beth's house and I want to fit the theme."

"It's in the dryer, Sweetie," Mrs. Anderson said as she stood in the doorway. "I can't believe you're seventeen already." The older woman glanced around the room and smiled when she saw some of her daughter's toys up on the shelf, like they were watching over the room. "I remember when Grannie brought back Mr. Pricklepants for you from her trip to Germany, and when Andy gave you his old toys. Now my little girl is almost all grown up, in your last year of high school."

"Aw don't get all sentimental on me," Bonnie laughed as she squeezed past her mother to run and get the aforementioned hoodie. Just then the phone rang, Mrs. Anderson made her way to the kitchen and answered on the third ring.

"Hello? Oh hi! It's been ages since I talked to you, your mom tells me you got married..."

The toys on the shelf listened to their side of the conversation, but didn't really pay attention until Bonnie was passed the phone.

"Hi! Yup, grade twelve this year... That's so cool, can I meet her?.. Oh my god, really? That's _soo_ cool... 'Course I did, every single one of them... Oh for sure, yeah I'll pack them up when I get home tonight... Sweet, see you tomorrow... Bye!"

"What was that about?"

"Oh, just asking if I would be okay with not having Woody and the others."

"Are you going to get rid of them all?" Mrs. Anderson asked looking up at the toys.

"No, I'll keep Mr. Pricklepants 'cause Grannie gave him to me. I think I'll keep Buttercup and Totoro too. The rest will be okay to go. Oh and Chuckles, I wanna keep Chuckles."

"Well, if you're sure. Want me to pack them up for you while you're gone? He said he'll be here first thing tomorrow morning right?"

"Yup, okay well I'm going now. Remember; Totoro, Buttercup, Chuckles and Mr. Pricklepants stay!" Mrs. Anderson waved as Bonnie ran off before getting a cardboard box. Once by one she took the toys  
>Bonnie had chosen would go from the shelf and gently placed them in the box. Once the bedroom door closed and the sound of footsteps had died away there was pandemonium.<p>

"Again! This can't be happening again!" Jessie cried while Buzz tried to soothe her.

"Kids grow up, Cowgirl," Dolly said with a shrug. "It had to happen sometime, you should know that better than anyone."

"I thought she was going to keep us," Slinky said sadly. "I mean, she kept us almost as long as Andy did and we was on display not away in a toy box."

"Guys, we've been through this before and it worked out fine. At least we're together and have some new friends, right?" Woody asked, trying to stay positive.

"Why is Bonnie keeping us and not you though?" Buttercup asked, climbing down from his place on the shelf.

"Sentimental reasons probably," Mrs. Potato Head said wisely. "She was a little girl and you and Prickly were gifts. Chuckie is better off here, Bonnie always understood him best and she still sleeps with Totoro sometimes."

"So what do we do, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"We wait for tomorrow I guess and see where we're going."

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a knock on the door and the toys froze, they felt Bonnie pick up the box and carry it out into the living room.<p>

"Aw she's adorable!" Bonnie cried putting the box down, Woody peeked through the box's handle, all he could see was Bonnie's legs and the legs of an unknown man and woman.

"Bonnie, this is Andrew's wife, Jessica and their daughter, Mary," Mrs. Anderson said. Woody frowned, _Andrew? Who was Andrew? Was it- Not it couldn't be, could it?_

"How old is she?" Bonnie asked, suddenly a small little girl was visible, hesitantly walking around on tiptoe.

"She's two and half, we decided that she was old enough to take care of her toys and I remembered when I gave mine to you." Andy's toys had recognized his voice, though it had gotten a little deeper over the years. Even if they hadn't they knew they were going back home.

Suddenly the lip to the box was open and big brown eyes shone as she looked upon the toys.

"Boo!" she cried and picked up Bullseye, making him prance around the box. She giggle with delight and one by one acquainted herself with the rest of the toys.

* * *

><p>That night, after Mary had fallen asleep Andy, or Andrew as he went by now, picked up Woody from the floor where his daughter had played with him. Woody's boot still had his childish scrawl despite being in Bonnie's possession for the past decade. Andrew carefully turned the old cowboy over and pulled the string.<p>

"You're my favorite deputy!"

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Woody was gently set down on the nightstand where he could look over the third generation of Davis'. From Hank to Andy and now Mary, Woody always knew he'd have a place.

* * *

><p><strong>This is in the crossover section because of Boo's brief cameo, though I know the timeline doesn't really work (Sid has a cameo as the child who almost touched Claws so clearly Andy and Sid aren't that much older.) I just thought it would be really cute because Boo has a Jessie doll. Anyway, let me know what you think ^_^<strong>


End file.
